


Sugden and Son's day out.

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Daddy Robron, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy families, M/M, just something happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron has to go to work, so Robert has the baby for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugden and Son's day out.

Aaron smiled gently as he bounced the boy on his hip. He brushed a curl from his forehead and kissed his head,  
"Here you go."  
Robert put a coffee beside him and leant against the counter,  
"Maybe I shouldn't go in."  
Robert shrugged,  
"Okay."  
Aaron groaned,  
"No I need to. We can't afford to keep the place shut. And it's not fair on Adam to work on his own."  
Robert took a sip of his coffee,  
"Okay."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"You're not helping."  
Robert grinned,  
"I'm not making this decision for you Aaron."  
The boy squealed in Aaron's arms and they both smiled at him,  
"It'll be fine."  
"You trying to convince me or you?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Yeah okay....I just haven't left him yet. Not all day anyway. It's just hard is all."  
Robert rolled his eyes,  
"You'll be fine, he'll be fine, come here."  
He took the boy from Aaron and held him against his chest so he was facing Aaron,  
"It's one day."  
Aaron smiled at the boy and picked up one of his hands,  
"Yeah...yeah I know. You're sure that you'll be okay?"  
Robert huffed,  
"Aaron he's my son. Trust me we'll be fine."  
He hitched the boy up slightly,  
"Oliver, tell your father that we'll be absolutely fine."  
The baby shoved his free hand into his mouth and Aaron smiled,  
"I think he made his point."  
Aaron leant forward and kissed Oliver's head,  
"Alright. I should be done by four."  
He let go of Oliver's hand and walked to the table where he grabbed his phone; Robert walked over to him; bouncing Oliver's legs as he went.  
"Okay."  
Aaron grabbed his keys and went back for his coffee; taking a gulp and nodding,  
"Mm don't forget the nappy bag, and pack an extra outfit just in case."  
"Yes Dad."  
"And don't forget if you leave to pack-"  
"Sophie the overpriced giraffe I know."  
Aaron took another gulp of coffee,  
"He needs a nap at about 11, make sure he has-"  
"Aaron! Father and son remember? I've done this before."  
Aaron grinned,  
"Right...sorry. Have fun. Don't get in trouble."  
Robert gave him a look and Aaron laughed,  
"Right. Sorry."  
He walked over and kissed Oliver's head again before leaning up and kissing Robert quickly,  
"Text me if he does anything new."  
"Like a drum solo?"  
Aaron let out a sarcastic laugh,  
"Aaron for crying out loud it's gonna be fine. Just go."  
Aaron held his hands up,  
"Fine. I love you. Both."  
Robert lifted Oliver up,  
"We love you too."  
Aaron paused for a moment then turned to leave,  
"Aaron?"  
He turned back,  
"You're gonna be fine."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah...see you later yeah?"  
Robert lifted Oliver's hand and made him wave,  
"Bye bye Daddy."  
Aaron took a breath and headed out. Robert kissed Oliver's head and walked from the kitchen.

"Right little man. What shall we wear today?"  
Oliver squealed and Robert grinned,  
"Yeah you're right. The green one."  
He pulled a onesie from the pile and smiled down at his son,  
"What shall we do today eh? Go to the park? Or go to the cafe? Or into town?"  
Oliver blew a raspberry and Robert laughed,  
"Exactly."  
He changed him quickly and kissed his cheeks before buttoning the rest of the outfit,  
"Right."  
He looked down at the boy and chuckled,  
"You look like a frog my boy."  
He stood straight and picked Oliver up, holding him up so he was standing on the changing mat,  
"My little Froggy eh? Eh?"  
Oliver chewed his hand and Robert smiled,  
"I love you. You know that don't you?"  
He kissed his head and picked him up properly,  
"Right. Let's get ready and go out yeah?"  
He grabbed a jacket and hat for Oliver and headed back downstairs.

Robert stopped the car and climbed out. He opened the back door and smiled at the boy in his car seat,  
"Right then lad..."  
He unbuckled the boy and picked him up, putting his hat back on properly and grabbing the nappy bag before closing the door and heading into the cafe. He walked over to the counter and smiled at Brenda,  
"Americano please. Is it alright to give him his formula?"  
Brenda was cooing over Oliver and nodded,  
"Of course it is."  
Robert frowned slightly and hitched the bag on his shoulder,  
"Thanks."  
She smiled at him,  
"Go take a seat and I'll bring it over."  
Robert nodded then paused,  
"Can I have a jug of hot water? Heat the bottle up?"  
"I'll bring it over."  
"Thanks."  
He headed to the corner and sat down; sitting Oliver on his lap and taking his coat off. Oliver immediately started sucking his hand again and Robert pulled his hat off; kissing his head as he did and opening the bag to get his bottle and a cloth out.  
"Think we need to get you a teether. Keep chewing on that hand you're gonna chew through it."  
He grabbed his phone,  
"Let's just text Daddy shall we? Let him know where we are."  
He sent a message to Aaron and smiled as Brenda put his drink and the water in front of him,  
"Thanks."  
"No Aaron today?"  
Robert stood Oliver up on his lap,  
"Nope. Just me and Ollie."  
Brenda smiled,  
"Ohh he's so tall, how old is he now?"  
"Six months."  
She reached out and took Oliver's hand,  
"So precious at that age aren't they?"  
Robert smiled at his son,  
"Yeah he's alright."  
Brenda smiled at Oliver for a moment then sighed,  
"Well enjoy your day."  
Robert smiled at her as she walked away; he pressed a kiss to Oliver's cheek,  
"Watch out for that one. She might steal you away."  
Oliver gurgled and Robert grinned, kissing his head again and sitting him on his lap so he could make up the bottle.

He walked into the pub and nodded a hello to Chas as he headed over to the bar,  
"Hello little one. And you."  
Robert hitched Oliver up on his hip,  
"Do you mind if I nip out back and change him? It's uh....urgent."  
Chas grimaced slightly,  
"Go."  
Robert smiled gratefully and headed into the back. Chas finished serving someone and followed Robert into the living room where he had Oliver on his back on the changing mat and was tying up a nappy bag,  
"Sheesh boy. What did your dad give you last night eh? Gonna have to have a word with him."  
Oliver laughed and Robert smiled down at him,  
"Is that funny? Is it?"  
He blew a raspberry on Oliver's tummy making him laugh harder and then buttoned up his onesie. Chas walked in and smiled at Ollie,  
"Hi gorgeous boy."  
Robert pulled a face at Ollie,  
"I think that was to you."  
Ollie let out a stream of gibberish and grabbed his feet. Chas smiled at him,  
"I thought you did his tea?"  
He turned and looked up at Chas and smiled before looking back at Oliver as Chas sat at the table and smiled down at the little boy,  
"Yeah normally I do but someone didn't let me leave work did they? No daddy's biggest mistake has decided to become an even bigger...well you know."  
Chas frowned slightly,  
"Whatya mean?"  
Robert stood up and handed Oliver to her before grabbing the nappy bag and taking it to the bin,  
"She's just...I don't know, she books me to go meet clients when she knows it'll take me forever to get back and gives me the wrong times and stuff. Petty stuff. I wouldn't let it get to me but I'm missing out on him you know?"  
Chas watched him for a moment,  
"Pop the kettle on. Go on."

Ten minutes later and Oliver was fast asleep in Chas's arms. Robert watched his sleeping son with a smile,  
"You know I still can't decide who he looks like."  
Chas said it as she stroked a finger gently over Oliver's head. Robert smirked,  
"He's gorgeous, it's all Aaron."  
Chas grinned at the sleeping boy,  
"I won't argue that one."  
Robert put his chin in his hand,  
"Thanks."  
Chas smiled at him and he sat back,  
"Sometimes he looks at me and I see Aaron. 100%. Then other times he'll do something...he'll have a look or he'll make a noise and I'll see...well not me but...Vic...My Dad...I don't know. Guess we won't know until he's older will we? Not that it matters. Not gonna stop me loving him is it?"  
Chas watched Robert for a few more moments and smiled at him,  
"You're a great dad."  
Robert looked up in surprise,  
"Thanks."  
She smiled briefly and looked down at Oliver again,  
"So what's your plan for the rest of today?"  
Robert let out a long breath,  
"Well...when he wakes up I'll give him his lunch then I thought maybe the park...or we might go into town...depends on him."  
Chas's nodded and ran her finger over Oliver's fist,  
"Well as much as I hate to interrupt nap time and believe me I do...I have the lunch rush so..."  
Robert sat up,  
"Right. Yeah."  
He walked over and picked the sleeping boy from Chas's arms; putting him to his chest where he stirred slightly and fell back to sleep with his face buried in Robert's neck. Chas stood up,  
"Take your time okay? Don't wake him."  
Robert nodded,  
"Don't intend to. Bliss right now."  
Chas smiled and kissed Oliver's head before heading back into the bar. Robert grinned and rubbed Oliver's back gently,  
"Did you hear that little man? Cos I might need witnesses. Your Nanna gave me an actual compliment. And all because of you."  
He lifted one of Oliver's hands and kissed it gently,  
"You know apart from the one that got me your dad....you're the best investment I ever made."  
He smiled as Oliver made a sleepy sound and walked over to the sofa where he sat down until the boy woke up.

"Hello?"  
"Hi, you alright?"  
"Yeah. What's wrong?"  
Robert frowned,  
"Why would anything be wrong?"  
"Well you're phoning for one thing."  
Robert rolled his eyes and fed Oliver another spoon of food,  
"I thought you wanted an update."  
He heard Aaron move about,  
"He alright?"  
"He's fine."  
"What have you done today?"  
Robert wiped Oliver's mouth and gave him another spoonful,  
"We went to the cafe then we had a walk, then a very over the top number two, then nap, tummy time and now food."  
"Mmhmm....and what has Oliver done?"  
Robert chuckled,  
"Oh Daddy is so funny isn't he?"  
Oliver answered by throwing his toy on the floor,  
"Oh...Kay."  
Aaron chuckled,  
"I miss you. I should be done soon."  
Robert grinned at Oliver,  
"Take your time. We are just...fine."  
"Where are you?"  
Robert frowned,  
"At home. Where else?"  
"Okay...moody."  
Robert laughed,  
"We're at home. Figured we should spend some time here. That and the ex was in the pub."  
Aaron breathed out a laugh,  
"Alright, I'll see you later then?"  
"Yes you will."  
He said his goodbyes and looked at Ollie who had managed to get food all over himself,  
"Are you kidding?"  
Ollie beamed at him and Robert grinned,  
"You're a little turd sometimes you know that?"  
Ollie squealed and reached out for Robert,  
"Let's just get a bit more in you first. If Daddy comes home to a hungry son then Daddy will get in trouble."  
He grinned as he tried to clean the food from Ollie's face before feeding him another spoonful.

"Now look at this one. This one is the one Daddy really wants. See?"  
Ollie was more focused on trying to get Robert's ring from his finger,  
"Oliver pay attention. I'm gonna need you to help me convince Daddy that we need a new car."  
Ollie pulled Robert's knuckle to his mouth and sucked on it. Robert kissed his head and clicked another site,  
"Need to get you a new car seat actually. Gonna be big before we know it."  
He scrolled down and clicked his emails open,  
"Shall we see what the wicked witch wants now hmm?"  
He clicked them open then sighed and put the laptop down,  
"I don't care."  
He picked Ollie up and turned him to face him; making him stand up on his thighs,  
"Ollie? Ollie look at me. Oliver Patrick Livesy-Sugden look at your father."  
Ollie pointed at the ceiling,  
"Bah"  
Robert grinned,  
"Bah...yes. Look at me."  
Ollie looked at him and bounced up and down,  
"I need to tell you something. Focus."  
He turned and lay on the sofa; bending his legs and sitting Ollie down so he could look at him,  
"You're so adorable. Yes you are."  
He stroked his head,  
"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me...you know that? You and Daddy are the best things. And I love you both...I love you so much. I know one day people are gonna tell you a different version of that. But don't listen to them okay? Don't ever listen to them if they say you're not the most important person in my life. Because you are. You're my world."  
Ollie grinned at him and grabbed his finger pulling it to his mouth,  
"Eh gummy. When are those teeth gonna come in? Hmm?"  
He smiled at his son and stroked his head with his free hand,  
"My boy. You're my boy and I love you. I'm never gonna leave you alone. I'm never gonna abandon you, never gonna make you feel like I'm not here for you. Cos I am Ollie. I am. 100%. Okay?"  
Ollie squealed and Robert grinned,  
"Good boy."  
He picked him up and kissed his chubby cheek; Ollie squealed then stilled. Robert looked at him for a moment and frowned before lifting him higher to smell him,  
"Are you actually kidding? What is wrong with you boy?"  
He grinned at Ollie and rubbed their noses together,  
"Come on then. Best clean you up."

Robert checked the water and put Ollie down on the mat,  
"Alright. Lemme just-"  
Ollie let out a shout and grabbed his feet,  
"Yes alright. God. Impatient. Definitely your Dad's influence. Let me check stuff."  
He kept one hand on Ollie's stomach and looked around to make sure he had everything he needed before turning the taps off and undressing his son,  
"We having a bath? Are we? Yes we are!"  
He lifted his legs up,  
"Wriggle. Wriggle the nappy off. That's my boy."  
Ollie laughed loudly and Robert kissed his tummy,  
"You are so damn cute. My god. Even with a stinky bum."  
He cleaned him up and then lifted him to put him in the bath,  
"Atta boy."  
He placed him on sponge mat and smiled as the boy cooed when the water splashed over him,  
"There we go. Nice and warm isn't it?"  
He washed him quickly and grinned as Ollie splashed the water around him,  
"Need to get you into swimming lessons. You'll like that won't you? Eh? Yeah? Where's ducky?"  
He picked up the toy and squeezed it; making Ollie laugh even more,  
"Ugh you're killing me son. You're too cute. Come on."  
He grabbed the towel and picked Ollie up; holding him close and wrapping him up before kissing his head and taking him to get changed.

Aaron yawned and opened the door; he was delayed by a customer turning up when he was ready to leave and he was stuck at the scrap yard for nearly three hours. All he wanted was to be at home with his family. He walked in and dumped his bag on the floor; he paused and heard sounds coming from the living room. He walked over and looked into the room to see Robert lying on the sofa with Ollie on his chest and was playing a game of catching his fingers in his mouth and making him laugh.  
"What's going on here then?"  
Ollie's head shot up at the sound of his voice and Robert sat up to turn around,  
"Hey."  
Aaron grinned and walked over; his heart fit to bursting when Ollie put his arms up to him,  
"Bah!"  
He chuckled and picked him up; kissing his cheeks,  
"Mm I missed you."  
Robert climbed from the sofa and walked over to him; turning his head to kiss him quickly,  
"We waited up for you. Figured you'd wanna do the honours and put him to bed."  
Aaron smiled and looked at Ollie again who was busy pressing his hands over Aaron's beard,  
"Thanks."  
Robert kissed his head,  
"I'll get his drink, you go up."  
Aaron kissed Ollie and headed upstairs to put him to bed. Robert took a moment and smiled before heading to the kitchen to grab Ollie's bottle and follow them both upstairs.

Robert lifted his arm as Aaron climbed onto the sofa and collapsed against him,  
"You alright?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Shattered."  
Robert kissed his head,  
"Take it you won't want the 2am feed then?"  
Aaron looked up at him,  
"You mad? You've had him all day. It's my turn."  
Robert chuckled,  
"Fine by me."  
Aaron yawned and wrapped his arms around Robert,  
"You have a good day with him?"  
Robert settled closer and smiled,  
"Yeah. We had a blast."  
Aaron nodded and they fell into contented silence until Robert spoke up,  
"You going into work tomorrow?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"No. No I'm staying here."  
Robert nodded,  
"Good....so...what shall we do then?"  
Aaron lifted his head and smiled,  
"Whatever you want."  
Robert looked at him and smiled before leaning down and kissing him gently,  
"Family day out it is then."  
Aaron smiled and kissed him again before settling his head back on his chest and closing his eyes,  
"Sounds perfect."  
Robert smiled and relaxed into his arms; his mind filling with plans for the following day.


End file.
